Jake
Jake (full title: Jake the Dog), the second protagonist of Adventure Time, is a magical dog and Finn's constant companion, best friend, and adoptive brother. Jake has Stretchy Powers, which allow him to stretch and manipulate his body, coming in handy on innumerable occasions throughout his and Finn's adventures. He is the son of Joshua and Margaret. Jake has a brother named Jermaine. Jake is 28 in magical dog years, but he rarely acts maturely. He is around 14 in human years. Both he and his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn, share a passion for playing the viola. Relationship 'Finn' Finn and Jake dancing cheerfully. Finn and Jake are best friends and adoptive brothers. They will go out of their way to protect each other. Jake watches over Finn using his stretchy powers to protect him, whether it is shielding him from rain or cold weather, or catching him in mid-fall. Jake is fully aware of Finn's crush on Princess Bubblegum and even helps him try to win her over. Having been raised together by Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, the two share a brotherly companionship. Jake often acts as a force of guidance in Finn's life, giving out whatever advice he sees best. Though they have seemingly contrasting personalities, Finn's manic hyperactivity and Jake's genuinely lazy demeanor, the pair make an excellent team and are immensely important figures in each others lives. It is known that Jake is not Finn's dog, but rather his friend and brother- as seen in "Jake vs. Me-Mow" when they refer to Jake's Mom as simply Mom. Finn treasures her music box that she used for lullabies and carries it with him in his backpack; he sees himself as their son and fellow 'puppy'. Jake can sense when he is about to cry or feeling about to cry, he said that it is like a mother-daughter relationship. He plays a lot of roles - sometimes acting like a pet dog - for example, growling at Susan Strong for almost drowning Finn, sometimes like a parental figure, giving him advice or cheering up, like in "Return to the Nightosphere." 'Lady Rainicorn' Added by TikopowiiLady Rainicorn is Jake's girlfriend. According to her official bio, they get along so well because of their shared interest in the viola. Jake is fluent in Korean, which he used to communicate with Lady. A loyal boyfriend, Jake often stops adventuring to make time for her, meeting her every day at 4:00 PM on the dot. In "Go With Me," they are seen kissing at Couples Only Movie Night. In the episode, "My Two Favorite People," Lady also recalls a time when she and Jake ran naked through a farmer's field, causing them both to blush. This may indicate some level of intimacy in their relationship. Though they are technically almost always naked, aside from Jake's invisible pants. Jake and Rainicorn kissing. Added by Maciek piJake feels threatened by and becomes jealous when other males are friendly with Lady. For instance, Jake storms off when he misinterprets Finn and Lady's budding friendship in "My Two Favorite People." Another example comes in "Video Makers," when Mr. Cupcake flexes his muscles at Lady Rainicorn instead of acting out a wedding for Jake's romantic comedy movie. Jake says that he told him to say the lines instead of flexing out, who instead responds "I don't hear her complaining," which provokes Jake into attacking him. In "Paper Pete," Jake said he would one day want to have children with Lady Rainicorn Jake's letter to Lady Rainicorn's parents: "To Mrs. and Mr. Rainicorn, 47 Rainbow St. Please come exactly 1 hour early. I do not have a pet turtle. -Jake" Added by MrJoshii. 'Tree Trunks' Tree Trunks. Added by Webkinz ManiaJake and Tree Trunks share a close relationship, which is similar to a grandmother-grandson relationship. This is shown most of the time, though there was a situation in the episode "Tree Trunks" when she kissed him several times so that he would let her help Finn. Jake appeared later with lipstick marks all over his face, and he was smiling. Later, Tree Trunks tells Finn that she'll accept his apology (Finn had earlier yelled at her) if he would let her kiss his cheek. Finn was about to decline the offer when Jake says "Whoa, let her kiss your cheek, man! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Other than this, there are no references of an unlikely romantic relationship between Jake and Tree Trunks, although they remain close friends. 'Marceline' Marceline. Jake initially has a fear of vampires, which makes him terrified of Marceline. Marceline can't help it and likes to scare Jake, but in "Henchman," Jake will not accept the fact that Marceline is not evil, and almost murders her by exposing her to sunlight. However, by Season Two, Jake seems to have accepted that she is not evil and has gotten over his fear of her, although Jake was in Finn's pocket during the events of "It Came from the Nightosphere," and because Marceline attends Finn and Jake's party in "Power Animal" and movie night in "Video Makers." In "Go With Me," Jake was arguing with her of what to tell Finn to do so he can impress Princess Bubblegum and ask her to go with him to the movies ." As shown in "Heat Signature," Jake is now friends with Marceline and visits her house to watch movies. He also is concerned when Marceline is in danger in "Memory of a Memory." They have become close friends, although Jake still holds some level of fear for her, as exemplified in "Marceline's Closet", where he is clearly trembling at the mere thought of what Marceline will do unto him and Finn at the realization that they broke into her house and invaded her privacy. 'Princess Bubblegum' Jake is very aware of Finn's crush on Princess Bubblegum, so Princess Bubblegum and Jake have a rather strange relationship. They are good friends, though. Jake and Princess Bubblegum rarely speak to each other, but in Incendium PB calls him "puppy" in a sweet, baby voice even letting him rest his head on her lap, and in the episode Ricardio, Jake and PB teased Finn's love for PB. In Princess Cookie, Jake stated that he hated her because he thought it was unfair that PB didn't let him be a mailman and made him be a milkman, though it is possible he was just saying this to stall Baby-Snaps. In "Burning Low", Jake misinterprets PB's attempts at keeping Flame Princess stable as jealousy, and when she returns again looking for Finn, Jake furiously berates her for causing Finn so much emotional pain and for being a "heartless mosnter". After restabilizing Flame Princess, Jake notices Bubblegum's reaction to Finn and Flame Princess' "kiss" (each kissing a rock to symbolize an actual one) and mocks her for being jealous, only for PB to tell him to shut up. 'Ice King' The few times Jake and the Ice King are together, they are usually enemies, as seen in "The Eyes" where Jake tries to beat him in battle. However, in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II" it is implied that both Finn and Jake had "a fleeting moment of empathy" for him. In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I," the episode prior, the Ice King says "You know how Jake is: 'stretch this stretch that,' blah!" implying that Jake's abilities are rather annoying to him. 'Flame Princess' The Flame Princess. At the beginning of "Incendium," Jake seems to like her as a girlfriend for Finn. However, after she shows her hot-headed side (and her father calls her his "evil daughter") Jake seems to be afraid of her. In "Hot to the Touch," Jake continues to think that she is evil and tries to make Finn understand that. Jake greatly respects Finn's relationship with Flame Princess, and does everything he can to keep it intact, including keeping his distance when the two are spending time together. Jake also defended FP when Princess Bubblegum apparently attempted to keep the couple apart. Leonard Acording to Jake, Leonard is an awsome friend. Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:FanFiction Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:Males Category:PPG Crossover Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Leonard's Team Category:Finn's Team Category:Adventure Time Crossover Category:Team of Heroes Category:Adventure Time